HOPELESS
by Talk Kantha
Summary: ada HunHan dan Kyumin. complicated story :) Luhan suka Kyuhyun? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun ? Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tak terbuai dengan Luhan! Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat mendengarnya? KyuHan x HunHan x KyuMin ! review please!


**TALK KANTHA PRESENTS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REAL HEART**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST!**

**KYUHYUN**

**SUNGMIN**

**LUHAN**

**SEHUN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING? COBA TEBAK :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

Aku lelah denganmu Luhan…

Aku mencintaimu dan kau menyakitiku. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau ada untukku, tapi tak pernah kau dalami artimu untukku. Untuk apa kau ada untukku, tapi hatimu untuknya?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun…Jika kau meminta ku menjadi kekasihmu, aku bisa. Tapi hatiku mencintai orang lain." Luhan menatap Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Luhan tahu, Sehun mencintainya.

"Kau harus bisa…Lelaki itu jahat untukmu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan perasaan sakit yang tak terkira.

Handphone Luhan berdering.

"Halo?" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dan beranjak dari sofa. Mengabaikan tatapan terluka Sehun.

"Aku akan kesana." Luhan segera mengambil jaket yang tergantung di belakang pintu dan menutup pintu itu dengan terburu-buru.

Sekali lagi…

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun untuk lelaki itu.

.

.

.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun memakan nasi goreng buatan Luhan dengan lesu.

"Oh ya?" Luhan berusaha menanggapi walau sakit. Luhan melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya berbalut bathrobe. Semalam adalah malam yang panas bagi mereka berdua. Luhan memasakan Kyuhyun sarapan dengan suka cita, tapi hal itu ternyata tidak cukup membuat Kyuhyun menyadari perhatian lebih Luhan.

"Kau adalah sex partner yang baik, Ren." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan memakan sesendok nasi goreng itu.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun." Luhan tersenyum penuh cinta dan sarat kesedihan pada matanya.

lihat, bahkan Kyuhyun selalu memanggilnya Ren dan bukan Luhan…

.

.

.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan penuh cinta dan menyentuh titik-titik sensitive ditubuh Luhan. Luhan begitu cantik, dan Sehun mencintai semua yang ada pada diri Luhan.

"Eggghh…!" Luhan mendesah dan Sehun menciumi lehernya dengan bergairah.

"Lu-Lu..." Sehun mempercepat gerakannya. Sebentar lagi…

Sebentar lagi…

…dan Sehun menitikan air matanya saat Luhan menjeritkan nama Kyuhyun…

Rasanya aneh jika kau bercinta, dan pasangan mu ternyata membayangkan orang lain.

Sangat pedih jika kau mau tau.

Apalagi bila kau mencintai orang itu sepenuh hati…

.

.

.

"Sangat sakit untukku, Kyuhyun! Kau bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat video mu dan Luhan bercinta?!" Sungmin menangis dan menolak Kyuhyun yang ingin mendekapnya.

"Sungmin…"

"Kita sudah berakhir, Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu!"

PRANG!

Sungmin membanting pigura diatas meja. Pigura yang berisi foto mereka berdua ketika menaiki bianglala.

GREP!

"Kau tidak mungkin membenciku, Sungmin! Karena aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin menangis dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya diri sekali bahwa aku masih mencintaimu, hah?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya perih. Sungmin sadar, Sungmin masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku hanya tahu… karena aku merasakannya." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin yang sembab. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin memohon pada Sungmin untuk tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini.

"Tinggalkan Luhan…" Pinta Sungmin menatap dalam kebola mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

Sungmin memintanya meninggalkan Luhan…

Dirinya meninggalkan Ren?

Sungmin mencari jawaban dibola mata Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa…

.

.

.

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Lelaki dengan senyum bubble gum itu. Aku menyentuh kissmark darinya yang masih membekas dan belum menghilang ditulang selangka ku.

Aku ingat saat Kyuhyun menciumku dengan penuh hasrat…

Oh Tuhan, aku merindukannya…

Ckrek. Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

Aku tahu Sehun sedang memandang tubuhku yang masih tertinggal banyak kissmark Kyuhyun karena kegiatan kami kemarin lusa malam.

"Cepat mandinya, Kai dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dibawah."

"Hnn…"

Ku lihat Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Bukannya aku tak menyadari tatapan geram itu. Tapi aku menyukai kissmark ditubuhku ini, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Sehun menyentuhku sebelum seluruh tanda ini hilang. Karena aku menyukainya, aku akan mempertahankannya. Tak akan membiarkan Sehun menimpa kissmark ini dengan kissmarknya.

Tidak akan sekalipun meskipun Sehun adalah kekasihnya…

.

.

.

….TBC….

**TALK KANTHA**

**MINGGU 22 09 2013**

**09:37 PM**

**Holla ! comeback with moody ff**

**Menarik ga?**

**Kalo menarik koment**

**Nanti dilanjutin :) **

**Kalo responnya dikit berarti ga ada yg menanti ;(**

**Kantha lagi sakit kepala karena banyak tugas**

**Maklum kelas 3 SMA ;(**

**Doain lancar ya~**

**Ff yang lain nanti dilanjutnya.**

**Niatnya mau hiatus…. Tapi ide dikepala numpuk**

**Hehehe**


End file.
